


sixteen days

by Lliyk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Hotel Sex, M/M, Motorcycles, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: yunho is a soldier off duty. changmin is—





	

"mouthwatering," siwon mutters around the rim of his beer, "tall, dark, and hot," then, with a resigned sigh, "i'm going to hell."

yunho twirls the neck of his own beer bottle idly and gives a low hum of agreement. at the counter in the front of the bar is a man, long, inky hair curling about the line of his jaw, and even longer legs wrapped up in a pair of snug dark blue jeans. the man crosses his legs and leans forward as he orders himself drink, places his elbows on the counter and rests his arms casually. the action draws attention to the lines of hard muscle hidden underneath the thin black sweater, makes the material ride up enough to show a sliver of golden brown skin.

yunho decides that hell's fire isn't terrifying enough to keep him from wanting from afar. and that's the joy in being off duty, right there—in uniform he wouldn't have let himself pay even a fourth as much of attention to someone who wasn't on his dossier. in uniform, he wouldn't've let himself really look at all. as it stands, yunho's in his street clothes, donned in a jacket, sweater, and jeans for the crisping autumn air.

at the corner of the counter the man lets out a little laugh at something the bartender says. the man's smile is bright and clear, makes the corner of his eyes crinkle. it's kind of breathtaking.

yunho continues on to decide that hell's fire won't ever compare to the earthly heat that unfurls dangerous and slow at the base of his spine. yunho can't remember the last time someone made his blood boil so suddenly, and he's not counting the rushed frolics in shifty hotels with lieutenant donghae, or nights with siwon.

"mouthwatering." yunho downs the last of his beer in a single swig, sets the glass down firmly. "funny that," he says, rising. "i'm suddenly incredibly thirsty."

"oh?" siwon raises an eyebrow but yunho only offers a rare, wolfish grin in return.

"we've only got sixteen days left as civvies until next tour, siwon." he says as he eases away from the table. "you think about that while i go and—"

"quench your thirst?" siwon snorts, but yunho is walking now, sliding up to the bar in a comfortable mode of nonchalance that he hasn't slipped into in what seems like forever now. he hasn't had to turn up the charm in years, really. siwon's been falling to his knees for him since high school and all he'd ever usually have to do is buy a few drinks and bat his eyelashes when he was want for somebody else—and somebody else was only ever donghae.

the thought almost puts hesitation into his step, and that alone makes his gut churn in warning. he can't help but agree as he rakes his eyes over the man another time. from the perfect sweep of his nose to the biker boots on his feet, to the way he holds himself as he sits, sipping something dark from his glass. his gut is telling him that this is different. batting his eyelashes isn't going to work, here.

"what'll y' have?" the bartender asks him when he takes the stool a seat over from tall, dark and hot. "sake if you've got it, daniel's if you don't," and the bartender nods in affirmation, sets about something behind the counter before disappearing into the back. sake, then.

"your korean is really good." yunho hears from beside him, and he holds back the surprise he can feel trying to flicker across his face with a bit of effort. he hadn't expected to be talked to first in the slightest, never does. discipline makes him school his features, but it's for nothing when he looks up and then promptly loses himself in a pair of dirt-dark eyes.

... oh.

yunho blinks, demure only out of habit, and collects himself enough to respond with enough tease to smooth over his blunder. "i would hope so, seeing as i was born and raised here n' all."

"oh," tall, dark, and _beautiful_ —beautiful, what the fuck—breathes, and yunho can see something besides the curiosity sparking in his stare, watches it furrow the man's brows and set his mouth in an uncertain pout of a smile. "i just—the sake. your accent is—" a small breath. "my apologies."

the bartender returns with a set of porcelain cups, but yunho doesn't have eyes for him. he gives beautiful a small flash of teeth, waves his hand in polite dismissal. "it's fine, really. me and my buddy there—" he juts a thumb at siwon behind him, who must raise his drink in acknowledgement, because beautiful makes an amused little sound and does the same. "we just finished up a tour in the islands. last stop was in nowhere, japan. there'd usually be more of us, but..."

"but you're home, now." beautiful finishes the thought with an understanding nod, but not without that lingering curiosity, "you're in a squad, then?"

"yes." and this time yunho smiles at him with a little less restraint, holds his hand out for the other man to shake, introduces himself properly.  "captain jung yunho of the 79th at your service."

"shim changmin—" shim changmin's hand slips into his, strong and soft but not without callouses. yunho feels electricity zing under his skin as his grin is returned. "just changmin. thank you for your time and servitude, captain jung."

"i am a humbled soldier, changmin, though all forms of thanks are appreciated." yunho murmurs, letting his voice drop just so as he leans onto the counter and lifts his sake to his lips. the heat hasn't ebbed in yunho's stomach since that sliver of soft brown skin, and it does nothing but grow more intense as he sits here looking changmin in the eye playing coy. "but yunho is fine, really."

"yunho, then."

changmin says yunho's name as if he's tasting it carefully, without haste and just shy of suggestive. yunho pauses behind his cup in a second clarity, recognizes the emotion hiding there behind changmin's curiosity, can see it burning brightly even as it darkens changmin's gaze almost impossibly.

he gleefully recognizes it as _mutual attraction_.

"i'm only ever addressed as 'captain' in certain situations these days." yunho downs his sake in a graceful sip, his gaze glued to changmin's mouth forming around the rim of his own glass to finish his own drink. he lets his stare linger with purpose, taps out a slow beat against the counter top as he watches changmin's throat work around his swig unabashedly.

changmin watches him back.

careful, slow, yunho leans forward to rest his elbows on the counter top and waits a beat, two, before he can safely tear his gaze away from changmin's equally unwavering one. there's static forming in the space between them; makes yunho's fingers twitch with the urge to reach out and touch.

changmin shifts, sinewy muscles flexing subtly under his thin sweater, a wordless beck and taunt that yunho is all too familiar with after countless fire-lit nights spent being quiet and careful with other men in his platoon, the tiny signals of _i want you_ not hard to learn how to read when it's your cock _and_ your career on the line.

"so tell me, captain," changmin says in suave japanese, eyes twinkling when one of yunho's eyebrows arch sharply in surprise. "your accent suggest sapporo, maybe? or further down than that?"

"i'm afraid that's classified," yunho replies easily, enjoying the way changmin's lip twitches upward in a small laugh. he makes a short gesture to the bar, puts on his best 'i enjoy being a tease' half grin, and murmurs an offer. "perhaps another drink in compensation?"

like a lock sliding into place, changmin's whole body shifts, frame gaining a seductive curve as he taps at his empty glass and watches yunho with guarded, glinting eyes.

"no," changmin says slowly, finally, after a moment of charged silence, and then, "but if it's all the same to you, captain, i'd still like a tall glass of something dark."

yunho's sure that if he was anyone other than himself he'd let the cool sensation of arousal oozing down his spine make him shiver. instead he feels his pupils dilate, his eyes no doubt darkening as he carefully rises from his stool and reaches out a hand for changmin to take.

changmin's eyes flicker over yunho's shoulder, to their glasses on the bar and back. a beat goes by, and yunho can tell the second changmin makes the decision to put his hand in his; changmin's lips part just so, his eyes hood with the tiny tilt of his chin. it's entrancing, and yunho has to keep his other hand from curling over the edge of the bar where it rests.

changmin takes his hand, this time staying, warming against his palm.

yunho throws siwon a lazy salute just before he slips into the night air. it earns him a shy little laugh, a different one than the one given to the bartender earlier but no less breathtaking. changmin is turning to face him from in front now, sinful mouth lifting softly at the corners, his bottom lip curling up to rest briefly between his teeth as his eyes drop, lashes casting shadows across his high cheeks.

yunho sucks in a slow breath. changmin is taller than him by a hair, crowding his space as he pulls yunho along and around to the bar's parking lot. his gut twists with the ache to reach out and feel.

"did you drive, captain?"

yunho produces his keys from the pocket of his jacket, watches changmin smile in appreciation when yunho brings him to the a7 just to their left. he grins in return, a response and then a cover as the warmth of changmin's hand leaves his.

"sexy." changmin says as he steps around the car, ghosts his fingers across the gunmetal hood.

yunho unlocks the driver's side door, leans against the open side of his car absently; he adores his audi, but it's not what he has eyes for. "certainly." he agrees, not resisting gripping the frame of his a7 when changmin's eyes snap up to his, gaze heated and sharp.

yunho has to keep his hands from going to changmin's hips when he saunters slowly into his space, close enough to touch—and yunho _wants_ to, not yet, _damn_ —to lean into, brush by, and asks, with a small flick of his dark curling hair against his jaw, quiet and tempting,

"may i drive?"

changmin's mouth is warm and firm against his when he leans in to finally kiss him, sure as the hand suddenly fisting in his jacket. a strained sound works its way from changmin, a small gasp, and yunho doesn't go against the urge to slot his hands into place at changmin's hips this time, swallows the sound with the slip of his tongue as he deepens the kiss. changmin presses into him with a quickness that belies his cool, presses them flush, and yunho works his thumbs under that thin black sweater, smooths them over the sharp jut of changmin's hips and the hard lines of muscle he can feel there.

heat uncoils in him as changmin shudders, the vibration of it traveling down yunho's nerves and sparking them with intent. their kiss is chaste as it is decidedly dirty, changmin's teeth clacking against his as he tries to move in for more.

"sure, sweetheart," the brush of their lips is electrifying as yunho pulls away just so, has to, cock half hard and breath bated. he steadies his lungs with a deep, practiced inhale and then pushes his keys into the hand changmin still has curled in the lapels of his coat. "you can drive."

"where to?" yunho feels his pride spike at the dazed look in changmin's eyes, rattles of the name of his current hotel and watches changmin light up as they slide into the car.

"they pay you well don't they?" he murmurs, hands sliding carefully over the wheel.

"hold the break," yunho replies cheekily. "push to start."

the short drive is filled with a near burning silence; they talk, sure, and yunho delivers as much as he gets (28 to changmin's 25, military academy to college, special forces to photography, gwangju to seoul) but the air in between is charged, with yunho turned, posture unwavering and open as he watches changmin drive—the lines of his body as he smoothly shifts gears, the grip of his knuckles on the wheel, the lazy focus of knowing where you're going as he navigates them through this side of the city—and changmin's growing anxiousness, yunho can see it, the way changmin's mouth parts at yunho's low rumble when he speaks, the slight bounce in his knee, the way his jaw works under the curl of his locks.

"you're staring, captain." yunho catches the glance changmin throws him, like he's caught all the rest; he hasn't looked away since he slid into the passenger seat. the air is taut with something heavy and thick, the smell of heat tangy in the air, growing steadily off of changmin from being under yunho's undivided attention.

yunho watches pink dust changmin's cheeks as he lets a beat of silence answer for him first. "hard not to watch you, the way you're handling my car."

"thank you," changmin slides expertly into first, there, shortly ahead the bright blue letters of yunho's hotel bright against the pale autumn sky. "where should i..?"

it's the cue yunho's been making himself wait for. changmin brings them to a stop at the front steps; yunho lets his seatbelt pop and slide across his front before he settles his hand on the door handle. he can feel the way his eyes must look as he fixes changmin with a slow gaze and lets just how bad he's been wanting to _run his hands_ —seep into his voice.

"the hotel's valet can handle it, changmin," a flicker, right there behind his eyes, the shift in want, yunho catches it only by the grace of militant skill. "come upstairs with me?"

"lead the way, captain."

yunho makes a gentleman out of himself and leads changmin through the hotel with their arms twined. the elevator ride up is spent in steamy silence, their gazes locked through the elevator's mirrored walls. yunho is quick with his keycard at his room door, murmuring "do come in," as the lock click and the door slides inward.

changmin slides across the threshold with a purposeful grace and a sly glance, comes to stand in the center of the room's entryway. yunho lets the door click shut behind them and comes to face changmin's silhouette, the sunsets light blooming in from the wide windows directly across the area.

"are you sure you wouldn't like another drink?"

the highly amused chuckle changmin lets out—and yunho's eyes are trapped tracing the lines of that beautiful frame as changmin's shoulders shake just so—

"no, captain," changmin says, stepping forward. yunho watches him, watches the way changmin slides his foot across the carpeted floor, is suddenly hit with a pang of cold surprise that sends his heart hammering, and it is already too late.

there is the quiet  _click_ of the safety being pulled.

yunho finds himself staring down the barrel of a silenced gun, into a pair of hardened dirt-dark eyes.

"tell me, jung yunho of the 79th," changmin tilts his head, hair falling away from his jaw and sweet mouth turned down at the corner in an apathetic curiosity. "how often do you go giving out your name and rank to random pretty strangers?"

 

 


End file.
